


President's Day

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: It would be the first time they would be together under the watchful eye of the family...probably a more scary thought.





	President's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“We’re being watched.”

“Huh?”

“We are being watched.”

“Why?”

“The usual, I'm sure.”

Josh stood at the back of a Jeep Mountaineer, hatch open, throwing Hogan’s bag in. She stood beside him, fingers intertwined in the belt loops of his Levis jeans. He had not had the chance to tell her how hot she looked in her blue jeans and men’s tank top. They were already running late but not really, because Hogan had him leave early due to Josh Lyman being bad with timing. This ride was going to be about nine hours.

“By who?” he asked.

“Whom do you think? The CIA? The paparazzi Lyman.”

“Well,” he closed the hatch and put his arms around her. “Let us give them what I'm sure they want.”

“This isn’t going to get you in hot water?” she asked, between his eagerly accepted kisses.

“Who cares? You're so beautiful.” He kissed her more thoroughly.

She smiled, pushing him gently. Josh laughed as Hogan rustled his hair. That would satisfy the vultures for now. They climbed into the SUV.

“OK rules.” Hogan said, popping open the glove compartment.

“Rules? For a road trip?”

“Oh yeah. I am not going to be listening to Kenny Loggins, CCR, or the Doobie Brothers for the next nine hours.”

“Fair enough, though your tone didn’t need to be that harsh. Buckle up.”

Hogan slid the seatbelt across her chest as she hooked her IPod into the cradle.

“OK, no Ryan Adams, Rilo Kiley, or Echo and the Bunnymen either.”

“You like Echo and the Bunnymen.” Hogan replied.

“Not the point.”

“No it isn’t. The point is you had to take a potshot at my music because you felt I took one at yours. Ooh, Dunkin Donuts, turn left.”

Josh put on his blinker, getting into the turn lane.

“I downloaded lots of really good songs that would satisfy us both. You’ll see. When have I ever let you down?”

Josh smiled, pulling up to the drive through.

“Two extra large coffees, one black with sugar and one with regular cream and extra sugar. A plain bagel with butter and jam and a ham, egg, and cheese on a plain buttered bagel.”

Hogan looked at him. Josh looked back, cocking an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked.

“I didn’t have to speak and you got exactly what I wanted…impressive.”

“I know you. I love you.”

Hogan tried to hide her smile. They pulled up to the window and Josh took the coffee. One thing they both loved about big cars, the cup holders were always big enough for extra large coffee. She took the breakfast bag from his hands as he rolled up the window and pulled off. Quarter to eight on a Friday morning and traffic in the nation’s capital was a nightmare. It was summer, and even with Congress on recess for another month, the city was bustling.

Josh headed out of DC, not that it made a bit of difference. Both directions were congested, and likely would be until they got to Baltimore. Baltimore to Philly would probably be tolerable but Philly to New York would be unbearable. Josh couldn’t really guess on upstate New York to New England but they had plenty of time.

“Josh?”

He glanced at Hogan while she stirred around the massive amount of sugar in the bottom of her Styrofoam cup.

“Yeah?”

“The President and First Lady know I'm coming right?”

“What do you mean?” he tapped his hand on the steering wheel to Simple Minds.

“Well you got an invitation for the long weekend. Did it say a guest was alright?”

“Your paranoia is adorable. You get that from CJ you know.”

“Shut up.” She thumped his thigh with her fist.

“While the invitation was addressed to me, there was a personalized note from Abbey Bartlet stating that if that sweet Hogan Cregg was not with me I was going to be in a lot of trouble.”

Hogan didn’t say anything but hearing that made her happy. They were driving to Manchester for some R & R. Tomorrow was President Bartlet’s birthday and he wanted the entire Senior Staff from his Administration, the family, there for the event. This would be the first time Josh and Hogan would make a public appearance as an official, on the record, couple. If the farmhouse could really be described as public, which Hogan debated endlessly in her head. It would be the first time they would be together under the watchful eyes of the family…probably a more scary thought. Definitely a more scary thought.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Nothing.” She munched on her breakfast sandwich. It was important to eat it before the cheese got cold.

“Not true.”

“What?”

“You're thinking of something. You know you can tell me.”

Hogan shook her head slightly but remained quiet. Josh didn’t push, for a while they just didn’t speak. Squeeze came through the speakers and they got lost in the music.

“I'm nervous about what we are walking into. We have never been a couple in front of everybody and I'm just not sure what to expect. I feel a little bit like I'm walking blind.”

“We have been a couple, just not to everyone’s knowledge. Moreover, I'm still determined to believe that everyone knew and no one was talking…not as if it was their place to. Sweetheart, these are the people who love us the most in the world. They…”

“Can be the harshest critics.” Hogan finished. 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Josh nodded. “What would they have to criticize? We are just two people who love each other deeply. You wait and see…you will feel the love and support there. I promise.”

He reached out for her hand and squeezed it. When Hogan was worried or upset, she shut down. sometimes she let fears get the best of her. It didn’t need to be that way on this occasion. They were going to what had to be one of the safest places on Earth and everyone was a friendly face. It was a celebration and Josh was looking forward to having a good time. He would put his feet up, smoke a cigar, wax philosophical, eat good food, and make fun of Cliff Calley. All in all, it would be wonderful.

“Charlie and Zoey are going to be there?” Hogan asked.

“Of course. Its going to be fun.”

Hogan nodded, repeating the last sentence in her head. The biggest part of her said she was worrying over nothing…these were people she worked with everyday. Most of them she had known since she was a teenager. They were all going to relax and have a nice time. Even if there was gossip about the May-December romance, they weren’t going to be doing it where she could hear it.

“You think the President will like my gift?” she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Cracking the window, Hogan lit a cigarette. Josh glanced at her before focusing on the road. The traffic was awful but better than he imagined.

“I definitely think so. It is a great clock and he has a fondness for time pieces.”

“That’s what Zoey told me. I want to have a good time so I am just going to focus on you and I actually getting to spend some time together.”

“Oh yeah, me and my sweetheart. I know I have been so busy this past week or so.”

“Its OK.”

“You just got back from Oxford. I wanted to spend every waking second with you.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, its that too. But I mean every word. Nine months without you was absolute hell Hogan.”

She loved him so much; the distance between them only made her feelings stronger. Toward the end, she just couldn’t wait to get back to Josh. Two and a half years had them looking forward to a future together. Hogan didn’t know if that future included marriage. She could not ask him to wait forever but she definitely needed more time. 

So far, Josh had been incredibly patient. He even took it like a man when she told him that she did not want to move in with him and started looking for her own place while she stayed at the Naval Observatory with the Vice-President and Second Lady. The long weekend around all those married couples would be tough…no doubt marriage was on their minds as much as it was on Josh’s. 

“I love you.” She said.

“A whole bunch?”

“More than that.”

His hand grazed over hers as it rested on the armrest.

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
